


Coming Apart

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #beds #loversforever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett looked pretty in this light, so pretty in fact Link feels kinky..
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Coming Apart

Rhett was on the bed..he was just sat down and  
pushed his butt up to the headboard and relaxed after  
a long morning. It was mid afternoon the sun was  
poking through the window on his freshly revealed  
chest as he opened his shirt right up to Link sat on  
the other side. Link reached over and moved his hand  
down Rhetts chest slowly...carefully. First he ran his  
fingers lightly around Rhetts pecks. biting his lip as  
he touched the smooth skin of his flat nipple before it  
welcomed his touch and rose and ellicted a gasp from  
Rhett as he watched Links fingertips graze the skin  
of his now taut nipple, plump ready for sucking but  
Link didnt go near it with his mouth. He moved to the  
second brushing it and making it stand up to attention.  
He trailed the finger down his chest to Rhetts belly and  
Rhett watched, his heart pounding, letting Link explore.  
Links fingers neared the waistband of Rhetts jeans  
and he moaned as Rhett leaned over and captured  
Links lips slowly. They kissed deeply their lips slowly  
meshing wet and slippery. Combining their tongues  
and saliva silky on their tongues link moved his hand  
upwards to Rhetts face to hold him in position and  
feel his beard rub againest his chin and cheek and  
Rhett bought his hand up to meet links and they held  
hands his ring finger on top of links. Please link....rhett  
moaned and said softly barely audiable. Please touch  
me there like you were going to.... rhett moaned again.  
He had a big boner from the kisses.

You want it bo? Link replied just as softly rubbing  
Rhetts bottom lip with his finger. Mmhmm. Rhett  
breathed lightly and licked smoothly on Links finger.  
Link put it inside his mouth. You want me to suck  
you....Link moved the wet finger between his lips  
and took it out and pushed it down on Rhetts tongue  
lightly. Rhett sucked the finger. I got you all worked up.  
About time i rewarded you. He pulled the finger out  
and his hand moved to Rhetts tummy under Rhetts  
pretty green eyes. He rubbed the smooth skin and  
Rhett moved his hand to join Links pushing it below  
the waistband. He moves it in and out letting Link  
graze his worked up red, weeping prize. Link grazes  
some precum and feels how wet Rhett is. Kissing  
makes you so wet man.. Link moans. Yeah...rhett  
replies. Its all yours if you want it. Link licks his lips,  
nods and slides down to his knees at the base of the  
bed. He pulls the jeans down and moves his hands up  
up Rhetts thighs. Link grabs the shaft and rubs the wet  
head up and down spreading the wet precum. He pulls  
moans out of Rhett as he licks with his actual tongue  
on skin up Rhetts precum covered shaft is inserted  
between his lips. Link licks and tastes all wet head has  
to offer. Before he trails his lips down the shaft with  
his tongue tracing the big vein he makes the shaft  
tingle under his motion and he gets husky moans out  
of rhett he pulls rhetts head out his lips and he nibbles  
the cock head. his teeth graze up the underside.  
Then when rhett is collapsing under his mouth  
administrations he starts sucking and deepthroating

him. He gets fucks and gods out of him then. Fuck  
link that mouth of yours. Rhett pushes his fingers  
though links silky hair. Link is proud he can make his  
man come apart. He isnt "clueless" as they said to  
him when he was younger.. he can please a man. he  
just needed the right man in his bed. His mouth and  
tongue know how to please a man. They were meant  
to please a man. A strong buff manly man like Rhett.  
Rhetts noises however were anything but manly. He  
was coming apart and cumming into the man currently  
with his dick in his throat. Link moans and grips his  
own dick being extreamly close from watching with his  
bright blue eyes, rhetts green gazing at him and rhetts  
chest heaving and him cumming and arching his back  
and feeling warm liquid trailing its way down his throat,  
sinking back into the bed with a sigh and link came  
right then. He shivered at rhetts touch on him and rhett  
pulled him in for a deep welcome kiss as they rubbed  
their groins together. Both heads greeting as link  
sprayed his liquid over rhetts tummy.


End file.
